Shadowmoon Valley
Were you looking for the Draenor zone named Shadowmoon Valley? |major=Wildhammer Stronghold Legion Hold Shadowmoon Village Dragonmaw Fortress |loc=Southeastern Outland |level=Scalable 67-80 }} Shadowmoon Valley is found in southeastern Outland, east of Terokkar Forest. It is the location of the Black Temple (where once resided), and also houses a dwarven settlement named after (and led by) , as well as the prison where Illidan's former jailor, , is held captive. History ]] In addition to being the location of the Black Temple, the region gave name to 's Shadowmoon Clan, who once had their holdings there. Prior to destruction of Draenor, the north shore of the region was known as the Skeletal Coast. Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Shadowmoon Valley: This valley is a grim spectacle of demonic magic run amok. Day and night, molten fel energy erupts from the land and lights the sky with bilious green flame. To the east lies the Black Temple, Illidan Stormrage's seat of power. With the Dark Portal reopened, Illidan and his allies struggle to hold off Legion reinforcements and keep all other Outland portals closed. Geography Shadowmoon Valley used to be an idyllic forest shrouded by eternal night. Upon Gul'dan's creation of a huge volcano with his demonic powers, much of the area was turned into a barren wasteland of rock and ash, with little vegetation. Like the rest of Outland, Shadowmoon Valley was further torn asunder during the destruction of Draenor by the countless portals created by Ner'zhul. This fragmented the zone, stripping away several sections of former shoreline and turning the former island of Darktide Roost into a massive floating outcrop, which would eventually become Netherwing Ledge. The Hand of Gul'dan, the volcano which Gul'dan created, dominates the center of the region, from which green lava imbued by Fel energy erupts constantly. The region was the ancient home of the Shadowmoon clan, before the betrayal of Gul'dan. The Alliance and Horde each have a settlement here, as do the Aldor and Scryers. The valley contains one raid instance, the Black Temple (the ruins of the Temple of Karabor) and several elite areas. Maps and subregions Image:Draenoractiii.jpg|Shadowmoon region prior to the destruction of Draenor. Image:Shadowmoonruins.JPG|Shadowmoon region as it may have appeared in Warcraft III. Dungeons Elite areas * Eclipsion Fields * Crimson Watch * The Path of Conquest * Ata'mal Terrace * Invasion Point: Cataclysm Travel hubs ; Wildhammer Stronghold ; Shadowmoon Village ; Altar of Sha'tar ; Sanctum of the Stars Adjacent regions Notable characters * * * * and * Quests Resources Herbs * * * * * Leather * * * * Miscellaneous * Felmist - - Can only be harvested by engineers Wild creatures Notes *Traditional flying mounts can be purchased at Wildhammer Stronghold for the Alliance and Shadowmoon Village for the Horde. The nether drakes are also purchased here from the Netherwing faction on Netherwing Ledge. Other places to purchase a flying mount include Blackwind Landing in Terokkar Forest from the Sha'tari Skyguard faction or Cenarion Refuge in Zangarmarsh from the Cenarion Expedition faction. *Video of Shadowmoon Valley External links es:Valle Sombraluna fr:Vallée d'Ombrelune pl:Shadowmoon Valley ru:Долина Призрачной Луны Category:Deserts Category:Outland Category:Shadowmoon Valley Category:Valleys